


A Look In the Rear-View Mirror

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Embracing Life [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: Rose gets pulled out of her time stream to help the Doctor with a little problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Teen for a tiny bit of innuendo at the end.

Rose walked into the console room with a big yawn. She was fresh from bed, still in her sleep shorts and vest, a short dressing gown thrown on to ward off the chill. “Doctor?”

 

The Doctor popped up from under the console. “Rose! What are you doing up?”

 

“Woke up an’ you were gone, couldn’t get back to sleep. Thought we were sleepin’ in today?” 

 

Rose walked up to the Doctor and gave him a hug and leisurely kiss. When they pulled apart, he nuzzled her neck and put his hand on her belly. Although now nearly 6 months pregnant, she was only just starting to show with a small baby bump, and the Doctor took every opportunity to touch the evidence of his growing son.

 

Remembering what brought him out of bed in the first place, the Doctor’s head shot up and he reluctantly pulled himself away from Rose. He walked around the console and picked up a large plastic cup filled to the brim with a green smoothie. The Doctor had taken to making a smoothie for Rose every morning. He had perfectly formulated it to give Rose and the baby all the daily nutrients needed for optimally supporting a growing human/Time Lord baby. He held up the cup to show Rose. “I was just about to bring you your smoothie when I heard a strange grinding noise coming from in here. The Old Girl’s never done that before and I can't figure out what it is.”

 

“Does this mean our lazy day in bed has turned into a tinker with the TARDIS day?” Rose gave him an indulgent smile.

 

“Hush you,” the Doctor said with a smile. Turning serious he walked over to Rose. “Some very bad things have happened to me before when the TARDIS is outta sorts, and I’m not taking any chances with you two.” He glanced quickly at Rose’s little bump. “How do you feel about visiting with your mum ‘til I get this sorted?”

 

Rose crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her husband. “You know how I feel about that.”

 

He ran a hand through his hair and held out the smoothie to Rose in the other. “Fine. Why don’t you get comfortable and drink your smoothie while I try to get to the bottom of this?” 

 

As Rose lifted her arms to take the offered cup, the Doctor’s eyes widened fractionally and Rose vanished. An echo of the Doctor yelling her name ringing in her ears.

 

_Rooooose._

 

\--------------------

 

Rose reappeared the next second in a bright and spacious room decorated with roundels on the walls. Her head was fuzzy from whatever it was that brought her here. She looked around and noticed there was a control panel like the TARDIS’s, but it was smaller and newer. _‘M on some sort of ship then, but how’d I get here?_ Thinking of the last time she had been pulled out of the TARDIS...and onto Satellite 5, her heart sunk. She felt a sense of calm wash through her before she could get too upset and looked around again. Though she felt a warm familiarity, she still had no idea where she was.

 

Hesitantly, Rose called out, “Doctor?”

 

Just then a tall, slender woman with brown hair arranged in a bouffant walked into the room. “Oh!”

 

“Um, hello. My name’s Rose, Rose Tyler. Have you seen a tall, skinny bloke with great hair? Goes by ‘the Doctor?’”

 

“Where did you come from? You’re not a Thal are you?” She asked Rose.

 

“No. What’s a Thal?”

 

“They were blond, but I suppose you don’t look quite like they did.” Barbara turned and yelled back toward where she had just come from. “Doctor!”

 

“Oh, he’s here? Thank God. Where’s here by the way?” 

 

The woman just stood there gaping at her. Rose tugged at the short hem of her dressing gown just now realizing how little she had on.

 

An elderly gentleman with brushed back white hair walked into the room followed by a younger man and a teenage girl. “What are you shouting at, Barbara?” The old man asked. When he saw Rose he stopped short and lifted his cane, shaking it at her. “Who are you and how did you get onto my ship?”

 

“Oh, this is not good,” Rose mumbled under her breath. To the others she said louder, “M’name’s Rose.” She gave a little smile and a wave. 

 

Barbara moved away from Rose and closer to the younger man, Ian, grabbing his arm. She addressed the older man. “Doctor, she said she was looking for you.” 

 

“I'll ask you again, child, how did you get onto the TARDIS?”

 

Rose gasped and looked around her. “Oh, this is really very...not good.”

 

The Doctor took a step closer to Rose still holding the cane pointed at her, and Rose threw her hands up in the universal sign of surrender and took a step back. 

 

Barbara looking at Rose’s midsection asked, “Oh my, are you pregnant?” 

 

Rose nodded her head. “Yeah, ‘m about 6 months along now.”

 

“You’re still so tiny. Doctor, put the cane down.” Barbara rushed over to Rose pushing the Doctor’s cane back down to the ground. She guided Rose over to one of the plusher chairs in this console room. “Please, have a seat.” 

 

“Thanks, it's not exactly a normal human pregnancy, so I’m not quite as advanced as you’d expect by six months,” Rose explained as she sat down.

 

Barbara looked at her in confusion. “I don't understand. How isn't it a normal...did you say ‘human’ pregnancy? Are you implying you're not human?”

 

“Oh no, I am. Born in London. But--”

 

The Doctor growing impatient yelled, “Enough with the chatter!” Both Rose and Barbara looked in surprise at the Doctor. “I asked you a question which you have yet to answer, young lady.”

 

“Rose. The name’s Rose, Doctor.” She gave him the future Doctor’s favorite smile. 

 

He simply piled his hands, one atop the other, on his cane and glared at her.

 

“Blimey.” Rose blew out a breath and shook her head. “I honestly don't know how I got here. One second I was talking to y--...my husband and the next I was here.” Rose looked curiously at the Doctor. “Doctor, how old you are just now?”

 

The Doctor sputtered. “Why...what an impertinent question to ask! Young people today have no respect for their elders.”

 

“I have a good reason for asking. Since you don't recognize me and the TARDIS looks shiny and new, it can only be that you haven't met me yet. But I know you. Been traveling together for a couple years now. I was just curious how far off we are from meetin’.”

 

“What?” Barbara’s eyes went wide.

 

Ian exclaimed, “You travel with the Doctor?” 

 

“I don't believe you, child.”

 

Rose rolled her eyes. “Oh you don't, do you? And why is that, Doctor?”

 

“I would never allow a pregnant woman to travel with me. Do you know how dangerous time travel is to a human fetus? I would have dropped you and your husband off as soon as soon as I'd realized or never even picked you up in the first place.”

 

Rose narrowed her eyes at the Doctor. “Well, it’s nice to know that your rudeness transcends all your regenerations.”

 

The teenager, Susan, gasped and looked toward the Doctor. “Grandfather, she knows about--” 

 

The Doctor cut her off. “Susan!”

 

Rose’s head spun to look at Susan, mouth agape. “Susan?” Rose suddenly knew exactly when she was.

 

The Doctor looked in shock at Rose. “How do you know about--”

 

Rose looked again at the Doctor. “Yes, I know all about regenerations. I've been with you through one. Not that you gave me much warning about it.”

 

Barbara turned to Ian and asked, “What’s regeneration?” Ian looked at her and shook his head. 

 

“But why would I let you travel in your condition?” The Doctor truly looked baffled. 

 

Rose got up and walked over to the Doctor putting her hand on his arm. “My baby’s not human, well, mostly not. Obviously he’s part human,” she said gesturing at herself. “But he’s half Time Lord and a little bit TARDIS.”

 

“TARDIS?”

 

“12 and a half percent, so only 37 and a half percent human. And the Time Lord half is enough to keep him safe in the vortex. You, in the future, have run multiple tests and the TARDIS wouldn’t let us travel if it was dangerous for the baby.”

 

“But that's impossible! What about the Curse of Pythia? Time Lords can’t...haven't...in millennia!”

 

“Sorted,” Rose said with a smirk. The Doctor was struck speechless. 

 

“I don't understand half of what she’s saying. What’s a Time Lord?”

 

Rose confused, turned to look at Barbara. “It’s the Doctor’s species. Susan too.”

 

Ian looked at the Doctor then to Rose. “Species? But they’re as human as you or me!”

 

Rose turned back to the Doctor. “Didn't you tell them? Why do you never tell your companions the important things? Like regeneration? Or...did you even tell them you’re allergic to aspirin?” Rose turned to Barbara and Ian. “Has he ever told you that? He’s allergic to aspirin.”

 

Barbara shook her head. “No.”

 

Ian mumbled, “You two bicker like an old marr--...Oh!”

 

“Rose is right. Grandfather and I aren't human.”

 

“Susan!”

 

“Sorry, Grandfather, but it’s true.”

 

“But you look human!”

 

“To them we look Time Lord.” Rose glanced at the Doctor and winked.

 

The Doctor ignored her flirting and asked, “So in the future I travel with you and your Time Lord husband?” Rose looked incredulously at the Doctor.

 

Susan and Barbara groaned.

 

The Doctor ignored them and rubbed his hands gleefully. “Oh, let me guess. Koschei, that old devil?”

 

“The Master? You think you’d travel with him? Let alone let me marry him? Doctor, please!”

 

“Hmm...Braxiatel?”

 

Gritting her teeth, Rose said, “I'm not married to your brother.” 

 

Rose saw Ian cringe. “Doctor, I don’t know whether to be amazed by how incredibly thick you are or insulted by the fact that the truth hasn't even occurred to you.” 

 

“That, young lady, was uncal--”

 

Rose put her hand up to stop him. “Everyone else in this room knows exactly who I am married to. And you can’t see the forest for the trees.” The Doctor glanced at the others. Barbara and Susan were nodding. Ian was having trouble meeting the Doctor’s eyes. “Is it that mind boggling? Am I that repulsive?”

 

“What do you mean? You seem like a nice enough person, trespassing on _my_ time and space ship aside. And although you are wearing a completely inappropriate amount of clothing...which time period London are you from?... you seem to be well put together for a female human as far as those things go.”

 

Not quite ‘beautiful for a human,’ but Rose still felt a pang of nostalgia thinking of her first Doctor and how similar this Doctor sounded. “Well, I’m not dressed for company since I was planning on spending a quiet day at home...alone with my husband, who, in case you still haven’t figured it out with that superior Time Lord brain of yours, is you. A future, 903 year old version of you.” Someone, Barbara or Ian, gasped at that. Rose wasn’t sure which, as all her focus was on the Doctor. “And we live on _our_ TARDIS, with a baby on the way…” 

 

Throwing up her hands, Rose said, “You know what? I can’t deal with this right now.” Feeling the beginnings of a headache, Rose placed her hand on the wall and asked the TARDIS, “Old Girl, can you make up my room for me? I need a bit of a kip.” At the TARDIS’s affirmative hum, Rose started walking down the hallway toward the sleeping quarters. 

 

“Wait one second, who were you talking to just now?” the Doctor asked walking after Rose.

 

Susan hurried after them both. “You were talking to the TARDIS weren’t you? And she answered you too, right?”

 

Rose stopped and looked from one Time Lord to the other. “Of course I was talking to the TARDIS, who else would it have been?”

 

“But...but the TARDIS doesn’t talk.”

 

“Grandfather, I told you--”

 

“Susan, the TARDIS might be sentient, but that doesn’t mean we can communicate with her.”

 

Rose looked in shock at the Doctor. “But, Doctor, you’re her pilot. You’re always talkin’ to her. An’ she doesn't exactly talk back, but you two use telepathy to communicate.” 

 

The Doctor looked embarrassed and bristled. “I have never been a good telepath, my dear, if you know me half as well as you claim to you’d know that.”

 

The TARDIS made a distressed hum and sent Rose images of blaring horns and mauve lights. “Is this why ‘m here? To help with this?” The TARDIS sent a melancholic hum to Rose. “But how do I do that?” At that the TARDIS was maddeningly silent. _Great, gotta figure this one out on my own._

 

Rose looked consideringly at the Doctor and Susan. “And you Susan? You seemed to know that the TARDIS and I were communicatin’.” 

 

“Susan is one of the strongest telepaths I’ve come across. I wish I could be a better teacher for her. Are you telepathic? Most strange for a human.”

 

Rose sighed. “Not really. I can only communicate with the TARDIS a bit because...well it’s really complicated an’ I don’t know how much I should say, timelines an’ all, but essentially the TARDIS and I merged once and it caused changes to my DNA, thus the baby having TARDIS DNA too. Anyway, since then I’ve been able to hear her and we have a bond...like sisters.” The TARDIS hummed happily at Rose and sent her a feeling of love. Rose smiled and patted the wall.

 

“My dear, you tell the most outrageous tales, it is completely imposs--”

 

Rose groaned. “Please just retire the word impossible, either that or look it up in the dictionary. You’re always wrong about what’s possible.” Susan giggled at that, and Barbara and Ian tried to hide their smiles. “I know we have a lot to figure out. How to get me back into my proper timeline. How to get you to be able to communicate with the TARDIS. How to make it so that this interaction right now doesn’t change the future so that we don’t meet when we’re supposed to. But honestly, Doctor, I’ve been getting a headache which is just about pounding now. I can’t think clearly. I need sleep, and then we’ll get it all sorted. Okay?”

 

Taking her arm in his and patting her hand, the Doctor said, “I’m sorry. Of course you are right, allow me to escort you to the sleeping quarters.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Rose?” Rose paused and turned toward Barbara. “Can I get you something to eat or drink? A cup of tea perhaps?”

 

“Thank you, a nice cuppa sounds like just the thing.”

 

“I’ll bring it to your room.” Barbara turned to Ian. “Ian, would you help, please?” At his nod, they walked toward the galley.

 

The Doctor, Rose, and Susan continued toward the sleeping quarters and Rose stopped in front of a door that was very familiar to her.

 

“But...but that’s my room!” Rose looked at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow. “Ah, yes. I suppose we share the same room.”

 

Rose rolled her eyes and pushed open the door. 

 

“Oh my!”

 

“Grandfather, it’s so beautiful in here. It reminds me of home.” Susan rushed up to him, gave him a hug, and confessed, “Some days I want to go home so badly.”

 

The spacious room had a large bed in the center that was decorated in shades of golds, reds and browns. There was a luxurious leather couch and two wing chairs arranged off to the side in a seating area around a fireplace. A mix of his and her books and magazines were scattered on a low table nearby. The Doctor had a desk in the opposite corner of the room with half built projects he was working on. There were a few Gallifreyan stasis cube landscape paintings on walls around the room that reminded the Doctor of his childhood and good memories of his home. Here and there around the room were reminders of their travels and life together. A photo of her, her Doctor in leather, and Jack on her nightstand. A photo of her and her pinstriped Doctor at Christmas dinner after he regenerated on his nightstand. A signed first edition of Charles Dickens’ ‘A Christmas Carol,’ a glass rose from San Kaloon, a program from a 37th century art museum, and many little trinkets from various bazaars and planets that they had visited.

 

The Doctor looked around in surprise. “This is our room?”

 

Rose looked at Susan and the Doctor. “Yeah, doesn’t it always look like this? I mean, sure when I moved in the TARDIS changed a few things, made it a little bigger, but for the most part this is what your room always looked like. At least as far as I know.”

 

“No, not at all. Oh, look there in that corner.” The Doctor pointed to a corner of the room where there was a simple black lounge chair. “That is where I sleep when necessary.”

 

“You sleep in a chair? And that was all you had in your room?” Rose started laughing. “Oh, Doctor, I can’t even see my first Doctor sleepin’ on a lounge chair. A cot sure, but not that!”

 

\--------------------

 

“My God, Ian, I never pictured the Doctor with a wife, though he must’ve had one being Susan’s grandfather. And Rose is so young, hardly older than Susan.”

 

“She seems like a very competent young woman, but yes there is quite a difference in age. Did she say she was married to the Doctor when he’s 900?”

 

Barbara began taking out the items needed to make Rose a cup of tea, while Ian went to start the kettle. “It’s unimaginable. He’s an old man now, what would he look like at 900?”

 

“I wonder how old he is? He never did answer Rose when she asked. I always assumed he was in his 60’s or 70’s. Do you suppose his species ages slower? Listen to us talking about the Doctor being a different species!”

 

“I know, and what was that bit about...was it rejuvenation?”

 

“Regeneration.”

 

“Right. What do you suppose that is?”

 

“I haven’t a clue, Barbara. I have so many questions, but the Doctor is very private. I don’t think he’d answer any of them. I wish we had asked more questions before getting in the TARDIS.”

 

“We couldn’t have possibly known. Who would think to ask, ‘Are you an alien and is that your spaceship?’ Really, who thinks like that? Even hearing Rose say it and Susan confirm it...it sounds absurd.” Barbara fiddled with the top of the tea cannister. “Do you think we’ll ever get home, Ian?” 

 

Ian put his hand on Barbara’s arm in comfort. “Yes, I do believe we will.” He gave Barbara a confident smile. Just then the kettle whistled. “Come on, let’s get Rose that cup of tea. Maybe she can answer some questions for us.”

 

Barbara went to pull out some biscuits to bring with the tea and on the counter was a large cup with a painted rose that contained a thick green liquid. “What do you suppose this is? Looks like a green milk shake.” She took a sniff. “Hmm, smells like bananas.”

 

“I’m not sure I know anything anymore, but seeing as it’s got a rose on it, I’m thinking we should bring it to Rose with her tea.” 

 

Barbara placed it along with the tea and biscuits on the tray and she and Ian walked toward the bedrooms.

 

\-------------------

 

“Knock, knock.” Barbara peeked around the slightly open door before entering with Ian.

 

Rose was lying on the couch talking with the Doctor and Susan who were each in a wing chair. When Barbara and Ian entered, Rose sat up to make room for them on the couch and patted the seat next to her. “Thank you so much. Sit, please.”

 

Barbara placed the tray on the coffee table in front of Rose. “When we went into the kitchen to make the tea, this was waiting on the counter.”

 

“We figured it was for you.” Ian showing her the painted rose.

 

“Oh, my smoothie! The Doctor, er, my Doctor makes one for me every mornin’. Says it’s perfectly formulated nutrition for a growin’ human/Time Lord fetus. Plus it’s delicious.” Rose took a sip and gave Ian a grin. “I hadn't yet had it today, before endin’ up here. Was this you, Old Girl?” Rose asked with her head tilted toward the ceiling. The TARDIS hummed an affirmative. “Always takin’ care of me. Thank you.” She lifted the cup in salute and drank more of the smoothie.

 

“I still find it so strange that you talk with the ship. I know Susan told us it was alive when we came on board, but you always make sure to include the TARDIS in your conversations,” Barbara said as she settled next to Rose.

 

“She’s part of my family, I don't know how to explain it any better than that.”

 

“Doctor, you’ve been holding out on us. This is a gem of a room,” Ian said before whistling. 

 

Rose laughed. “I'm afraid that’s my fault. The TARDIS was kind enough to switch the Doctor’s room, or I guess combined his room would be more accurate, with mine and my Doctor’s room. She’s been spoiling me since I found out I was pregnant.”

 

“So this isn't your normal room then, Doctor?”

 

“No, my boy. This is a bit...extravagant for my tastes.”

 

“But how is that possible? How can a room just be switched like that?” Barbara asked in awe.

 

“Ya know how when you walk in her for the first time an’ you're amazed that it's bigger on the inside? Well, she’s practically infinite in how big she is, I'm not sure even the Doctor knows.” Rose winked at Susan. “We haven't had to test it yet. Anyway, all the rooms that she has, ever have had, and ever will have are all here. She just archives the ones that aren't needed presently. So my room’s been here the whole time, but it's been in like a sort of storage ‘til I needed it.” Rose placed the now empty smoothie cup on the table.

 

Barbara and Ian were trying to process this, while the Doctor looked proudly at Rose.

 

Susan asked, “Rose, what other rooms does your TARDIS have that this one doesn't?”

 

“I'm not sure. We have a library...media room...swimming pool...mediation room. Oh, do you have the butterfly room?”

 

“What? No! Oh grandfather, that sounds like it would be wonderful. We could bring in some flutterwings too.”

 

Rose grinned at Susan’s exuberance.

 

“Our console room looks different too, more organic. You can tell she was grown.”

 

“Are you using the coral desktop?”

 

Rose looked at the Doctor in surprise, before laughing. “Yeah, s’pose we are.” Turning to the others and grinning. “My Doctor has a different desktop too, in case you were wonderin’.”

 

Barbara looked in confusion at the desk in the corner of the room. “I can't say I wondered about his desk.”

 

“Sorry, forgot you’re from before when everyone has a personal computer. I just meant my Doctor looks different...Oh!” Rose got up from the couch and walked to her nightstand and picked up the photo, then walked to the Doctor’s side and picked up that photo. She sat back down on the couch and held out the photo of her current Doctor for Barbara and Ian to see. “This is the Doctor I married. It's what he looks like now in my proper timestream.”

 

They looked at it in surprise, “But he looks so young, about the same age as Ian!”

 

She handed them the other photo to look at and smiled softly. “An’ this is my first Doctor, it’s how he looked when I first met him...”

 

“But I thought you were married to the Doctor, this Doctor. These are completely different men!” Barbara looked flabbergasted.

 

Rose took back her photos, running her finger over the image of the Doctor in leather. “They’re all the same person.” Ian and Barbara looked at her skeptically. “Really. I’m not tryin’ to pull one over on you. It was hard for me to accept too and I was there when the Doctor changed his face right in front of me. Time Lords have this thing, yeah...regeneration...where when they’re dyin’ they can cheat death, but in order to do so they have to change every cell in their body. And they come outta it with a new face and body and new likes and dislikes, but at their core, they’re the same person they were previously.”

 

Ian exclaimed, “What you are saying is...unbelievable!” 

 

Rose looked at him knowingly with a small grin, “How long have you been travelin’ on the TARDIS? Surely you’ve seen things that have expanded your definition of believable, yeah?”

 

“Well, yes. We’ve seen some extraordinary things.”

 

“So maybe it’s less about the possibilities of things that can happen in the universe, with different species and what they are capable of, and more to do with you havin’ to expand your belief that the Doctor’s not human, but alien.” Rose looked to the Doctor. “This Doctor is why you shouldn’t leave your companions in the dark.”

 

The Doctor looked at Rose in awe. “You are brilliant, my dear. I understand what my future self sees in you.”

 

Rose blushed at the compliment and took his hand in hers. Ian and Barbara looked uncomfortable with the intimacy of the moment. 

 

Just then Rose let out a big yawn.

 

“Oh, you haven't had your nap! Come on, Ian, we should go.” Barbara jumped from the couch and pulled Ian up after her.

 

“Right-o. We’ll see you later, Rose. Doctor.” Ian gave a jaunty salute.

 

“I’ll be going too,” said Susan before following after Ian and Barbara. 

 

“I didn't mean to end the party quite so quickly.”

 

“Nonsense, my dear. You need your rest, I should have insisted earlier.” The Doctor offered Rose his arm. Smiling she tucked her arm in his, and he escorted her to the bed. “We’ll see you when you’re feeling refreshed. Sleep well.”

 

Rose leaned in and gave the Doctor a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, Doctor.”

 

“I...I’ll just...” Flustered, the Doctor cleared his throat, and walked out of the room.

 

Rose giggled and laid down. She fell asleep comparing this young version of the Doctor to her older Doctors. 

 

\--------------------

 

Rose woke from her nap after about 45 minutes. She felt surprisingly refreshed and cheerful. She had come up with a plan to get herself back home and was eager to get started. She made her way back to the console room. 

 

The Doctor was fidgeting at the control panel and distracted by something on the monitor. Ian, Barbara, and Susan were seated around a table, with open books scattered about.

 

“Did you sleep well, Rose?” 

 

“Yes, Susan, thanks. I feel much better. What’s goin’ on here?” Rose asked as she took a seat at the table.

 

Ian looked up at Rose. “Well, I don’t know how much you know about us, but we were Susan’s teachers and during our down time between travels we like to make sure she keeps up with her studies.”

 

“Can’t be too easy with that one about.” Rose nodded toward the Doctor with a roll of her eyes. “For fun my Doctor likes to point out all the inaccuracies in science and history from my time period. ‘Makes for a good laugh,’ he says. Drives me barmy.”

 

Barbara and Ian looked at each other with a smile. “Yes, we struggled with that at the beginning, with both Susan and the Doctor. Susan could probably teach all of our classes if she wanted to, but we’ve come to an understanding as she does have an honest desire to learn about London in the 20th century. And she feels this is a part of understanding us. Plus it makes us feel not completely useless.”

 

“Believe me, I know the feeling of having the Doctor looking at you like you’ve just dribbled on your shirt rather than have asked an innocent question.”

 

Barbara covered her mouth with her hand and laughed. “Oh, I like you.”

 

Rose gave her a quick grin before turning to Susan. “Susan, I think the TARDIS brought me here out of my timestream because the Doctor can’t communicate with her.”

 

“The TARDIS can do that?”

 

Rose nodded her head. “She’s not only the most brilliant ship in the universe, but she might be the most magnificent sentient being I’ve ever encountered. I am constantly amazed by what she’s capable of. But she created a temporal paradox by bringing me here. For her to do that it has to be a major problem that needs fixing, one that couldn’t have just resolved itself.”

 

“How are you going to fix it?”

 

Rose bit her lip. “I have an idea, but I need your help.”

 

“Me?” Susan looked a bit nervous.

 

“It is a telepathic problem, yeah? And you’re the only one who is telepathic. Legitimately telepathic. I can only communicate with the Doctor, if we’re touching...and, well, the TARDIS, but those are both unique circumstances.”

 

“But Grandfather is the Doctor.”

 

“Yeah? I know.”

 

“But you said you could telepathically communicate with the Doctor, and Grandfather--”

 

“Is the Doctor! Susan, you’re brilliant. That must be why I’m here at this point in my timestream. The TARDIS needed me after the bonding ceremony so that I'd have a part of him in my mind. Maybe I can sort this myself. It’s worth a try at any rate.”

 

Rose got up to speak to the Doctor. “Doctor, I think that I am here because you’re meant to be able to talk to the TARDIS and it is a big problem that you can’t. I know in the future you’re capable of it. We have to figure out what the telepathic block is and how to fix it.”

 

“My dear, each Time Lord incarnation has it’s quirks. If you say that I’m telepathic in the future than it must be just a quirk of this body that I’m not presently. I’m sure it will be resolved in my regeneration.”

 

“But Doctor, if it is something that can be resolved so easily, why would the TARDIS bring me here? She wouldn’t create a paradox so lightly.”

 

“The TARDIS is a temperamental old museum piece, you can't put intent behind a probable malfunction.”

 

Rose gasped. “Doctor! I’ve never heard you talk of the TARDIS like that before. You told me that when you first saw her she was the most beautiful thing you have ever seen. She’s been your most loyal companion for nearly seven centuries. Act like it.”

 

“Maybe in the future she’s been steadfast, but for me she is more often than not unreliable.”

 

“Maybe that’s because you can’t link to her properly. Please, let me try and help.”

 

“If I agree, will you stop bothering me about it when it doesn’t work?”

 

Rose looked at the Doctor, a hurt expression on her face. “Doctor, what’s happened to you? Yeah, you’ve always been a little rude, but not outright cruel.”

 

The Doctor turned and looked at the console. “I’m sorry, my dear. I am an old and grumpy man. A long way from home and exiled from his people. I shouldn’t take it out on you.”

 

Rose moved closer to him and took his hand.

 

“Doctor, look at me. I know you. I know you run when you’re scared or bored or avoiding. There is a whole universe out there waiting for you to discover it. Beauty and heartache and adventure and fear. Every experience will remind you how alive you are. There are a lot of people that you will help and a lot of people who will help you.”

 

“I can’t. Time Lords don’t--”

 

“You’re not most Time Lords. I’m proof of that or well he is.” Rose patted her bump and gave the Doctor a cheeky grin. “And don’t worry. On the other side of it all, you’ll see your home again...Gallifrey.” Her voice broke and she had tears in her eyes. “Don’t give up hope.” 

 

The Doctor looked at Rose as if trying to figure out a puzzle. “How did you get so wise?”

 

She laughed. “It’s just you remind me of someone I once knew. I had to remind him of the healing power of friendship too. I can’t stay with you now, but I’ll be there again when you need me most. I promise. You may not think so, but humans really do have a lot they can teach you. Start with those two.” Rose pointed at Ian and Barbara who were laughing with Susan. 

 

The Doctor stood staring at Rose for several long moments before he pulled back and nodded. He glanced at the two teachers before returning his gaze to Rose. “Let’s get on with your plan, eh?”

 

Rose let him escort her to a lounge chair. They both sat down and faced each other. Rose hesitantly raised her fingers to the Doctor’s temples. “Do I have your permission to enter your mind?”

 

The Doctor nodded and Rose tried to establish a connection, but was unable. She could feel the Doctor just on the other side of a wall, but she wasn’t a strong enough telepath to know how to get around it. “Do you feel me at all. Doctor?”

 

He shook his head. “No, sorry. I don’t feel anything.”

 

Rose sat back and bit her lip. _What am I supposed to do now? That was my plan...my only idea._ “I’m sorry, Doctor. I really thought that was gonna work.”

 

The Doctor patted her hand. “Don’t despair, dear. We’ll figure out a way to get you home.”

 

Rose looked up at the Doctor and gasped.

 

“What is it, my dear? Are you alright?”

 

Rose grabbed the Doctor’s hand and placed it on her belly. “The baby. I felt him move. It’s the first time.” She waited a few more moments and sure enough felt another flutter. 

 

At the Doctor’s intake of breath, she knew he had felt it also, and smiled radiantly at him. Just then Rose felt another consciousness unfurl at the back of her mind. “Oh. I can feel him in my mind.” 

 

Rose without thinking about it, raised her fingers once again to the Doctor’s temples. Her eyes flashed gold. 

 

The Doctor said with awe, “I can feel him too. And you I think. There’s a song. It’s beautiful.”

 

“That’s the TARDIS.”

 

“I can feel that the time’s not right yet, but our son has fixed it so that the telepathy block will crumble with my regeneration. Rose, he’s brilliant.”

 

Rose was smiling through her tears. “He is, isn’t he?”

 

Rose felt a mental nudging from the TARDIS to stand in the spot she was when this all started. She stood up and walked to a spot in front of the console. “It’s time for me to go, Doctor. Don’t forget about what I said earlier.”

 

“I won’t, my dear, and thank you.”

 

“Goodbye everyone. It was a pleasure.” Ian gave her a wink and smile, while Barbara and Susan waved to her. 

 

Rose’s eyes again flashed golden, and she flicked a switch on the console before disappearing. 

 

“What? What did she do?”

 

The Doctor ran around the console checking all the buttons and levers. Ian, who was snacking on some nuts, and Susan joined him. 

 

“Is everything alright, Doctor?”

 

“I am not sure, my boy. Something feels off.” 

 

Just then a bright light flashed and rendered the TARDIS occupants unconscious.

 

\-------------------

 

Rose came to on the grating of the TARDIS cradled in her husband’s arms, an empty plastic cup lying forgotten on its side. “Rose, love, can you hear me?”

 

“I’m fine Doctor. Help me up.”

 

“No. Don’t move until I’ve had a chance to check you out. You disappeared from right in front of me and reappeared on the floor 1.3 seconds later. I have to figure out what’s going on.” The Doctor pulled his sonic from his pocket and scanned it over her.

 

“Doctor, really, I’m fine. The TARDIS needed my help with something.”

 

“The TARDIS? What?”

 

Rose took the Doctor’s hand and placed in on her stomach. He looked at her in confusion. “Rose, what are y--”

 

“Shhh. Just wait.”

 

The Doctor’s eyes grew round as he felt the tiny movement of his son for the first time. No not the first time. A memory all the way from his first incarnation slowly opened up into his head. “You were there? All those years ago. And our son... Oh, Rose, he is brilliant!” Rose couldn’t help but giggle and the Doctor leaned forward to kiss his wife in relief.

 

“No more stealing Rose out of her timeline, got it?” The Doctor glared at the ceiling of the TARDIS.

 

“Doctor, you know she wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t incredibly important.”

 

He sighed. “I know, but I don’t have to like it.” 

 

The Doctor scooped Rose up and carried her down the corridor toward their bedroom. He looked at Rose as he thought of something. “Oh, why did you damage the fast return switch before you left?”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“When you left the other me. You touched the console and caused the navigation system to go haywire. There was a blast that knocked us all out.”

 

“Doctor, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I said goodbye and then I woke back up here.”

 

“But…” The Doctor recalled the flash of gold in Rose’s eyes and decided not to pursue it. It had all worked out in the end. “Nevermind, I don’t want to know.” Changing the subject, he leaned in to whisper in Rose’s ear. “Did I mention that had plans for you this morning, Rose Tyler?”

 

Rose gently moved her hand to stroke at the hair on the back of the Doctor’s head causing him to purr. “You don’t say? I had some plans as well.”

 

The Doctor reached their door and pushed it open with his back. “Well then it’s a good thing you’re well rested...and we’ve got all the time in the vortex.”

 

Rose laughed as the door closed behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> For the First Doctor and his companions, this takes place between the final episode of The Daleks and the first part of The Edge of Destruction.


End file.
